Gallagher GirlsBlackthorne Boys
by JediPrincess-Knight
Summary: GG girls and Blackthorne boys and JOSH IM whilst living it up in NY and Vegas.  hilariousness guaranteed
1. Chapter 1

**YO hey this is an IM thing between the entire cast on the watchamacallit gallagher/blackthorne people. THIS IS ME WRITING AT 1:40 iN THE MORNING AFTER EATING RITZ AND OJ!**

**ENJOY!**

**some sexual tension and language maybe muahahAHAHAHAHAHA**

**wallflower_cam : Cammie**

**goode_god : Zach**

**assassin-duchess: Bex**

**rosevilles-greatest: Josh**

**drop_dead-gorgeous: Macey**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: Grant**

**smarticle3: Liz**

**hacker4life: Jonas**

**wallflower_cam****_has signed on_**

**goode_god****_has signed on_**

**goode_god: hey gallagher girl. what do ya say about meeting up with me at Times Square and we can hit it up**

**wallflower_cam: dear god...**

**goode_god: come on, you know you like me. You liked the closet yesterday.**

**wallflower_cam:****_sonofab..._**

**assassin-duchess****_has signed on_**

**assassin-duchess: what is he doing to you cam?**

**wallflower_cam: just bothering the crap out of me.**

**assassin-duchess: *loads shotgun* should i shoot him?**

**wallflower_cam: YES PLEASE.**

**goode_god:****_woah there_**__**ladies. I'm just trying to be friendly you know.**

**womanizer-of-amazingness****_has signed on_**

**wallflower_cam: hey grant. no, you were hitting on me and other weird crap.**

**goode_god: yo, and yes while I was hitting on you you were thinking about that Jimmy guy**

**wallflower_cam: JOSH!**

**assassin-duchess: JOSH!**

**assassin-duchess: not you again *facepalm***

**womanizer-of-amazingness: hey cammie, zach. My lovely queen.**

**wallflower_cam: hey grant, um, you do know bex has a... shotgun in here. rite?**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: aww cam, you worry too much. this face is so beautiful, bex can't hurt it.**

**goode_god: where are you grant?**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: why in NYC staying at the waldorf presidential suite, where else?**

**wallflower_cam: ... that's where Bex is staying at, along with Macey.**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: oh sh*****

**womanizer-of-amazingness****_has signed off_**

**goode_god: run grant RUN LIKE THE WIND!**

**wallflower_cam: 0_o**

**goode_god: i'm being****_supportive_**__**here**

**assassin-duchess: bye cammie, touch her and die zachary. uh-uh grant. not so fast.**

**assassin-duchess****_has signed off_**

**goode_god: Well looks like it's just you and me beautiful**

**wallflower_cam:****_*_****shivers* creeper**

**rosevilles-greatest****_has signed on_**

**wallflower_cam: YES!**

**wallflower_cam: josh!**

**goode_god: ugh. jimmy**

**rosevilles-greatest: hey cammie, zach. i'm a pretend i didn't here that. how's new york cam?**

**wallflower_cam:****_amazing_**__**:D**

**assassin-duchess****_has signed on_**

**womanizer-of-amazingness****_has signed on_**

**wallflower_cam: THE UNIVERSE 3333's ME!**

**assassin-duchess: hey guys, josh!**

**rosevilles-greatest; hey bex and grant.**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: the pain, it hurts... hey josh.**

**goode_god: what did you do 2 him bex?**

**assassin-duchess: just gave him some minor lascerations and bruises, i was feeling in a good mood.**

**rosevilles-greatest: zoinks.**

**wallflower_cam: zoinks? o_O**

**rosevilles-greatest: scooby-doo marathon with my sis.**

**assassin-duchess: oh...**

**drop-dead-gorgeous****_has signed on_**

**wallflower_cam: hey macey**

**assassin-duchess: sup mace**

**goode_god: macey**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: hey**

**drop-dead-gorgeous: sup beeyatches. how's it going, bex and i are livin' it up in NYC.**

**goode_god: same**

**wallflower_cam: ditto**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: uh-huh**

**rosevilles-greatest: zip. i'm in vegas.**

**drop-dead-gorgeous: ...**

**assassin-duchess: well then...**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: yeaaaa josh!**

**wallflower_cam: that's nice. OH MACEY so anyway i just read the last VA book**

**assassin-duchess: LAST SACRIFICE?**

**drop-dead-gorgeous: the one and only**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: YES JUST FINISHED IT! SPOILER ALERT LISSA IS QUEEN AND DIMITRI AND ROSE GET BACK TOGETHER!**

**assassin-duchess: GET OUT!**

**assassin-duchess and womanizer-of-amazingess****_have entered a private chat_**

**wallflower_cam: SO ^%*#%I#QI*#Q)O&*(#(&^#YUQI#&I!#&I&YT AMAZING :D**

**drop-dead-gorgeous: yeah totally amazing. dimitri gets back in the action.**

**god he's so h.O.t**

**wallflower_cam: IKR?**

**goode_god: well i'm leaving since everyone seems to like this character out of the book than me.**

**goode_god****_has signed off_**

**wallflower_cam: well BYE and don't come back :)**

**rosevilles-greatest: lol**

**drop-dead-gorgeous: yup.**

**smaticles3****_has just signed on_**

**wallflower_cam: LIZ!**

**smarticles3: CAMMIE!**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: liz!**

**smarticles3: GRANT. kay can we stop?**

**drop-dead-gorgeous; sure**

**wallflower_cam: totes**

**hacker4life****_has just signed on_**

**hacker4life: LIZ! GRANT! MACEY! CAM! and oh JOSH!**

**smarticles3: JONAS!**

**smarticles3: so anyway we just got into a convo about last sacrifice**

**hacker4life: OMG I TOTALLY KNEW JILL WAS THE ILLIGIT KID CUZ OF SB!**

**smarticles3: IKR?**

**assassin-duchess: so grant u gots the books?**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: hells yes! get up here and we can read it 2gether.**

**assassin-duchess: meet u in 3!**

**assassin-duchess****_has just logged off_**

**womanizer-of-amazingness: YEAH!**

**womanizer-of-amazingness****_has just logged off._**

**rosevilles-greatest: well i have 2 take care of my sis so l8s.**

**rosevilles-greatest****_has just logged off_**

**drop-dead-gorgeous: guess it's just me, liz, jonas and you cam.**

**wallflower_cam: yup... HOLY CRAP ZACH'S IN MY HOTEL ROOM! wropghnoadjfoejfaldf**

**wallflower_cam**__**_has just signed off_**

**drop-dead-gorgeous: oh no, i have to kick zach's ass again...**

**drop-dead-gorgeous**__**_has just signed off_**

**smaticles3: just you and me, jonas. hey wanna come over and see the astro-physical star i made of you in crystallized form and sodium chloride?**

**hacker4life: ZOMG! i did one of you too!**

**hacker4life****_has just logged off_**

**smarticles3****_has just logged off_**

**HEY HOW'D U LIKE IT?**

**i made up what jonas and liz just said.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**NEVER EAT SUGAR AT 1 A.M!**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I GOT 5 REVIEWS ON MY IM WITH THE GALLAGHER PEOPLE AND IT MADE MY DAY.

ITS SO FLUFFAAAAYYY!

ok take 2: GG IM after last nites conversation...

beautiful_gorgeous: macey

CAMeleon: cammie

goode_god: zach

assassin_duchess: bex

2hot4u: grant

hacker4life: jonas

smarticles3: liz

rosevilles-finest: josh

w/ a special appearance by

mr_politician : PRESTON!

LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!

CAMeleon has signed on

beautiful_gorgeous has signed on

CAMeleon: hey

beautiful_gorgeous: sup

CAMeleon: we r going 2 private chat now

beautiful_gorgeous: watevs

CAMeleon and beautiful_gorgeous have entered a private chat

goode_god: well hi ladies.

-  
CAMeleon: ok, so i act like i like him and u act like u want to kill him

beautiful_gorgeous: the point?

CAMeleon: you lol whenever i flirt w/ him

beautiful_gorgeous: LOL! suure...

CAMeleon: OK!

goode_god: well look who decided to show up, macey, gallagher girl

CAMeleon: Hi *little wave* how u doing?

beautiful_gorgeous: LOL!

goode_god: look who finally came to their senses. i'm doing great,  
gorgeous, and u?

CAMeleon: *swoons* oh!

beautiful_gorgeous: LOL!

goode_god: ?

CAMeleon: why dontcha come over zach?

goode_god: ? sure?

beautiful_gorgeous: oh man! 2 funny!

goode_god: WTF?

beautiful_gorgeous and CAMeleon: PUNK'D!

goode_god: wow. just wow.

2hot4u has signed on

2hot4u read above: u girls punk'd him? ROTFL!

beautiful_gorgeous: IK! he totaly fell 4 it. :D

goode_god: well let's how funny u are when some1 else comes in...

CAMeleon: whatdaya do zach...

goode_god: just gave preston macey's IM

beautiful_gorgeous: u didn't.

goode_god: wish i was joking sweetheart

mr_politician: macey!

beautiful_gorgeous: oh you *&^%$$ (&^^$$$#, i'm gonna come 4 u.  
beautiful_gorgeous has signed off to kill zach

goode_god: shit...  
goode_god has signed off to hide

CAMeleon: wow, imma go watch it!  
CAMeleon has signed off to watch the bloody battle ensue

assassin_duchess has signed on  
assassin_duchess: HAHAHAHAHA! imma go record it!

smarticle3 has signed on  
smarticel3 has read the above text

smarticle3: well, im w/ jonas so i guess it's all good. bex take a  
vid and post it. i wanna c it!

hacker4life has signed on

hacker4life: liz! how could u?

smarticle3: simple. LOLing rite now as bex is streaming live footage of it.

hacker4life: LIZ, NO!

smarticle3: fine!  
smarticle3 has signed off to go hug Jonas

hacker4life: aww!  
hacker4life has signed off to receive said-hug from Liz

mr_politician: how's it going bex?

assassin_duchess: fine considering zach is being tortured :)))))

has signed off to go find macey

2hot4u: well it's u and me, queen of england

assassin_duchess: srry sweetie, i'm busy watching zach B tortured with  
The Notebook

2hot4u: I WANNA COME OVER!

assassin_duchess: SHUT UP AND COME OVER THEN

assassin_duchess has signed off to continue zach's

2hot4u has signed off to watch zach's torture


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Gang, I'm gonna take a break from the IM thing, but never fear! I'll get back to it sooner or later (probably sooner) since I start school again next week there might be a delay, OH NO!

so i'm gonna binge type 'till my hands can't take it which means I'll dabble in a BUNCH of different things like:

Supernatural

The Vampire Diaries

Doctor Who!

Kingdom Hearts (hahaha riku...)

Vampire Academy (! so EXCITED)

and spoof a bunch of stuff.

maybe... pretty little liars? I dunno. But YOU give me suggestions when you review

also since i'm binge typing I will post a new one every... 2 days? or 1?

i dunno, you tell me!

GRACIAS FELLOW TEENS!

But in the meantime, the Gallagher/Blackthorne gang will be up to hi-jinks and certain people will be getting high on candy...

Last time, the gang was IMing and living it up in the Big Apple. Now we'll see them interact without a pesky screen between them...

Macey and I were in a limo going to Saks. I was wiped, I'd just gone to FBI headquarters with my mom and it wreaked havoc on my sleep schedule. Macey had gotten both us chai tea in order to calm ourselves and get ready for our shopping spree. 3 hours later, we were laughing and walking out of Tiffany's when we saw Bex and Grant come out of the Staples center. Bex was making animated hand gestures and Grant laughed every so often. "Hey Bex." I shouted across new york traffic.

"OHMYGOSH cammie! macey! HI!" she said, her british voice louder than anything we'd heard. Macey and I laughed and while we crossed streets until we caught up with them at the corner of Starbucks. Bex got coffee for her and her 'man' while we all laughed together over a joke Grant said. And that's when I saw him in all his good lucks and poise.

"Crap incoming." I say as I hide behind Macey and Bex. Sure enough Zach comes from behind and hugs me. Which at that point, I yelped.

"What's the matter gallagher girl?"

"You, me, this position." I twist my arm behind and get out of Zach's hug. I still smile even though I despised his cool exterior and indifference. Bex then grabs us all into a group hug and suggests we go watch Tron. We said yes and at the end when we walked out Bex was screaming that she wanted to be in a disc war and makes a comment on how 'badass' Quorra is. Macey and I agree but end up saying that Sam Flynn was hot. Every girl agrees except Grant and Zach who say that Sam was awesome because Quorra was hot. We then decide we're hungry. We head towards the SPQR restaurant and are about to get kicked out until Macey waves her black credit card and the guy up front visibly paled. When he saw 'McHenry' though, is when he decided to let us in. We got a private room which we were able to shout and laugh loudly. Later on we left to see Jonas and Liz walking hand in hand out of an a hackers convention, just a couple blocks down from SPQR. We run towards them, cut through traffic and eventually end up behind them were we each bump into them.

"Cammie! Macey! Bex! Hey you guys!"

"'Sup Liz."

"Oh nothing. Jonas and I were able to find an algorithm to hack into national security without alerting authorities." The two nuzzled closer and I gave Zach a quick hug. Then Macey opens the door to lead us into the Waldorf hotel that we've been calling home for the past week. We went up into Macey's presidential suite which put Grant's to shame. The girls were jumping on the bed while the guys were watching us.

Then Bex jumped off the bed and on the floor.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Bex shouted.

We nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Gallagher Girls Shorts!

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Bex shouted

We nodded in agreement.

"Okay you go so we go clockwise from Liz. like she goes and asks Jonas and Jonas then asks Grant and you get the picture." I state.

They nod and I take my place between Macey and Zach.

"Oh I'll go first!" Liz says as she sits by Jonas and Grant while Bex rests on Grant.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay, hmmm... Jonas; truth or dare?"

"Uhhh. truth." We booed him and threw pillows at him. Liz shushed us and proceeded to ask the question.

"Would you break into national security if my life was in danger?" Grant '_oohed_' and Bex slapped his arm.

Jonas, without hesitation, said "Yes." The girls '_aawed_' and Liz kissed him. More awws.

"Next?" I shout. Jonas asks Grant, "truth.. or dare?"

Grant chooses Dare. We cheer him on and he basks in glory. Not for long, I think evilly.

**Muahahahaha -me(Z zizzle).**

I whisper something in jonas's ear and we nod in unison. "Grant, I dare you to make out with macey for 10 minutes." Jonas says to Grant.

Zach,Liz,Jonas and I crack up on the floor while Bex is giving Grant the evil eye. Macey looks stupefied which was like WOAH. I walk to my bag and pull out my sack of candy as I take out at least half of the bag the ten minutes Grant and Macey are in the closet. When they come out, they're laughing and sit back down. Bex, I'm amazed, has managed to keep her temper down. When Grant asks her 'Truth or Dare?" she says 'Dare' without skipping a beat.

_**And the crowd goes oooohhh ( you know, when it's like 'it's going down') **_

_**sorry it's so short!**_

_**yeah reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_she says 'Dare'._

Grant is coming up with a dare while Bex waits for it. "Okay I dare you to kiss Zach."

"Fine." She walks towards Zach and kisses him for 25 seconds and pushes him down. I am choking on laughter and m&m's when this happens but I continue to give myself candy. Grant's speechless and I crack up and roll on my back as I continue. Everyone else is giving me weird stares and smile my biggest smile. "Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!" I chant. Everyone else joins me and Bex asks Macey "truth or dare?"

"dare." macey says, feet propped up on my lap.

"okay i dare you to give your brattiest impression to your mom." Macey grins a wickedly evil smile and I dissolve into a fit of hysterical giggles. I grab the camera and Liz and I follow macey to her mom's room, complaining to . I turn it on and place it on the table using Macey as a shield then I push her forward and we run out of the room. We peek over the corner as Macey does her brat impression, terrifying her mom and making her dad laugh. He see Liz and I cracking up and mouths _good job. _We give him a thumbs up and Macey leaves the room, taking the camera with her. I grab the camera and run back towards the room and play it for the others. We're laughing again and Macey walks in with Liz and laughs at the video. I stop it and shout 'Truth or dare! truth or dare!" Zach pulls me down and I fidget and jump up and down. Macey asks me, "truth or dare?"

"Truth!' I yell. Zach pulls me down.

"Cammie, how'd you feel about Zach?" I sit in the silence, thinking about puppies and candy and musical notes and more candy! then i speak up.

"Ummm, zach's like so awesome it's like awesomesauce and he's cute and funny and i always think about him and josh but mostly zach. He makes me happy and he makes my heart do these loopy thingies" i make my head loop up and down and over again."and i think he's spectacu-lacular even though i act like he pisses me off, which he does, i still think he's awesomsauce" I lean against Zach and ask Zach, "truth or dare?"

"dare."

"Oh i dare you to umm... i dunno. I iz tired" i complain then fall asleep.

When I wake up, i feel dizzy and out of my body. "What happened?" i ask groggily. I get Zach off of me and stretch Macey is already up while the others are passed out. She's ordering room service and asks 'what should i get?"

"uhh pancakes and eggs, over easy, and orange juice."

'anything else?" she persists.

"oh yeah, fruit!" We nod in agreement and she hangs up the phone.

"Ow, what happened Mace?"

"We played truth or dare. grant kissed me. bex kissed ate sugar, craziness ensued, you said the funniest stuff about Zach and how he made you feel."

"I what?" i ask.

"Yup." she takes out the camera and shows me the video with me being dizzy and saying 'zach's like so awesome it's like awesomesauce and he's cute and funny and i always think about him and josh but mostly zach. He makes me happy and he makes my heart do these loopy thingies and i think he's spectacu-lacular even though i act like he pisses me off, which he does, i still think he's awesomsauce.'

"That's not even the best part." she forwards it to me passing out on zach, waking up again, singing and dancing to 'Obsession', then falling back down on the bed.

".God. what did i eat?"

"you had ordered a chocolate sundae and then you had lots of m&m's, Hershey's, lollipops,snickers and twix."

"why didn't you stop me?"

"It was funny and entertaining."

she cracks up and we play poker until room service arrived with food. It was an enormous cart and luckily Macey and I had gotten the food when it was piping hot. Everyone else soon woke up when they smelled food. We had made a table on the floor and I raised my glass of orange juice, "To spies." I say. I smile at Zach and he smiles back. Everyone says in chorus, "To spies!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dude's writing binges are _the most fun ever!_

Back to our favorite spy girls, IM style.

cammie:D - cammie

smarticle3 - liz

beautiful_peacock_gorgeous - macey

assassin-duchess - bex

then later on

goode_god - zach

finest_spy - grant

hacker_con - jonas

ENJOY!

_cammie:D has signed on_

_assassin-duchess has signed on_

cammie:D: that was _horrible!_

assassin-duchess: .ever

_beautiful_peacock_gorgeous has signed on_

beautiful_peacock_gorgeous: L.O.L the best part? iz recorded.

assassin-duchess; :))))))))))

_smarticle3 has signed on_

_smarticle3 has read the above_

smarticle3: r we stiil on dis? i thoght we got it out, 4 hrs. ago.

assassin-duchess; it'.

beautiful_peacock_gorgeous: yeah :D

_goode_god has signed on_

cammie:D: _ oh no..._

_cammie:D has signed off_

beautiful_peacock_gorgeous: ahahahahahaha

smarticle3: hi zach :)

goode_god: hi liz;macey;bex

assassin-duchess: yo

beautiful_peacock_gorgeous: ummmm. hi. HAHAHA.

goode_god: cammie left didn't she?

assassin_duchess: _ give the man a prize!_

beautiful_peacock_gorgeous: LOL bex; she's hiding behinaherkgfklhkljhgfjndfnm,afmn,jfejm

_beautiful_peacock_gorgeous has just been disconnected_

_finest_spy has signed on_

smarticle3: hi grant :)

assassin_duchess: *evil eyes*

finest_spy: hey liz. bex, you know you love me.

assassin_duchess: ... _u will die..._

finest_spy: *_sees a bex* _oh _snap_!

hacker_con: hey every1

smarticle3: hi jonas :D

hacker_con: hey lizzie ^_^

_cammie:D has signed on_

_beautiful_peacock_gorgeous has signed on_

cammie:D: uh...hi...

beautiful_peacock_gorgeous: 2 funny!

assassin_duchess: songs!

goode_god: _shit_

assassin_duchess: she's a maneater, a maneater...

hacker_con: dance, dance, we're falling apart to half-time!

beautiful_peacock_gorgeous: i need another story, something to get off my chest, my life gets kinda boring...

finest_spy: i'm waiting, fading, floating away, waiting fading, floating...

cammie:D: sassy as i wanna, picture perfect poster girl.

goode_god: please..stop...

cammie:D: i am S.A.S.S.Y, sassy as i wanna be, sassy as i wanna be, sassy as i wanna be I AM S.A.S.S.Y SASSY AS I WANNA!

smarticle3: I DON'T WANNA DANCE!

cammie:D: i don't wanna dance, so let it go, you'll never take me home, take me hooooome.

finest_spy: they say we ain't got the style... it goes in one ear and right other people talking ****

smarticle3: got a secret, can you keep it? swear this one you say.

assassin-duchess: got a locket, in you pocket, swear this one away.

beautiful_peacock_gorgeous: she always belonged to some_one _else... i don't mind spending _every_day, out on your corner in the pouring rain.

hacker_con: she willll be loved!

goode_god: do you know where ur heart is?

do u think u can find it?

cammie:D: well i need, is the air i breathe and a place to rest my head..

goode_god: well bless me so, you're in lonely so, you can't let go.

cammie:D: say all i need, is the air i breathe, and a place to rest my head

assassin-duchess: do u think u can find it?

do u think u can find it?

do u think u can find it?

finest_spy: better than you had it?

do u think u can find it?

do u think u can find it?

do u think u can find it?

beautiful_peacock_gorgeous: go ahead and scream it, just say.

assassin-duchess: That. was. DA BOMB!

beautiful_peacock_gorgeous: oh yeah!

goode_god: sweet.

cammie:D: well.. lates.

_cammie:D has signed off._

goode_god: peace.

_goode_god has signed out._

_beautiful_peacock_gorgeous has signed out_

_smarticle3 has signed out_

_hacker_con has signed out_

assassin_duchess: beeyottches.

_assassin_duchess has signed out_

finest_spy: HEY? rude..

_finest_spy has signed out._


	7. Or I promise to have a new GG story on

Oh ma gawd, this is total awkward turtle. I won't be able to write for a while because well my computer is being a b**** and this is from the home computer and I have to study and write a book and I NEED COFFEE!

so yeah, please don't kill me and I'll see you within a couple days to a week.

if you do decided to kill me, I have this to say; watch yourself son…..

KayThanxBii!


End file.
